tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
I've heard good things
Log Title: I've heard good things Characters: Major Bludd, Microchip, Vector (BAT) 3 Location: Abandoned Warehouse, Brazil Date: April 16, 2007 TP: Luminous TP Summary: Bludd checks on Microchip's progress Category:2007 Category:Logs As logged by Major Bludd - Monday, April 16, 2007, 7:36 PM --------------------------------------------- Abandoned Warehouse This 'abandoned' warehouse has been converted into a secret Cobra base, complete with offices, a workshop, living quarters, and a brig. However, the wall closest to the brig has been breached by something large, and damage and debris litter the makeshift base. ;Contents: *Vector Mk1 *Fang #5840 *BAT Mk 1 *MicroChip Occupied with her work with her additional responsibilites of commanding the Techno Vipers as well as her 'other' assignment regarding the BATS, Microchip is sitting at her desk, punching equations into a palm pilot, while looking at her lap top to get the logistics correct for deploying the Techno Vipers in an upcoming training exercise. Over Kill says, "" Major Bludd comes in from outside, incognito in his floppy hat and overcoat. Once inside, he takes off his hat and coat, and glances at the covered hole in the wall with a scowl. Still busy with her work, Microchip, does not even realize that she has company. After a few minutes she looks up to give her BAT assistant some instructions and notes that she has a visitor. She stands to recognize Major Bludd. :Cobra-OOC Renaissance BAT Over Kill's been returned to Cobra island. Still mostly shut down due to the EMP, but allowed Brainstorm to move him to medbay. He grudgingly surrendered. :)" Major Bludd glances over as Microchip acknowledges him. "Ah. Staff Sergeant. How goes it?" He waves an informal 'as you were.' MicroChip smiles and resumes her seat. She offers Bludd a seat on the other side of her desk. "Oh, can't really complain. The projects I have been working on are coming along nicely. Both the little thing about the BATs." SHe glances over to her personal BAT, as well as the Techno Vipers. "I have them working on practice missions. You caught me just as I was planning our next one." Major Bludd nods. "I've heard good things about what you've been doing with the Techno-Vipers. Just what I had in mind." Over Kill sends a test signal. A series of beeps trying to ping any BATS that may be connected to the network. Major Bludd frowns at a bit of interference that comes over his earbud radio. "Are you hearing something over the radionet?" MicroChip nods at the comment regarding the Techno Vipers. She nods. "The radio interfernce you mean? Major Bludd nods. "Yes. Sounds similar to the override code Over Kill was using to try to re-take control of Luminous's BATs." With a look over at her assistant who is standing motionless, due mainly to the fact that this particular BAT, MicroChip had disconnected from the BAT Net. She nods back. "Yes, I have to agree, it does sound similar. Major Bludd walks over to a computer and pulls up encrypted records. Major Bludd says, "Corporal Nightgaunt. You delivered Over Kill back to our base?" Nightgaunt says, "I captured him and returned him to Colombia over a week ago." Major Bludd says, "Excellent." Over Kill stops sending the signal as quickly as it started. MicroChip looks at the computer and studies thew encruypted records. "BAT Locations?" She looks up and then back at the computer. Nightgaunt says, "Shadow Rattler is presently in the hangar awaiting rework." Major Bludd looks back up at MicroChip. "I want you to go over the BATs and make sure Over Kill can't take them back over without authorisation." MicroChip nods at Major Bludd. "It will take a while, but with working around the clock, it should be done within the week. There are a lot of BATs to check over, and then that also I believe will include installing the BAT deactiovation sensors I have been working on. Once that is done, things will be ready to go, and we will not have to worry about Over Kill again." Major Bludd says, "I reviewed the footage. Since the Autobot opened fire without provocation, the damage to your craft will not be deducted from your pay, although since you required assistance, your reward for the capture of Over Kill will be split with The Baroness." Major Bludd nods. "Your kill switch worked well during Over Kill's attempted revolt. I commend your work." He glances at the covered hole in the wall. "If the Decepticons hadn't intervened, he would not have been able to escape. As it is, this location has been compromised." Nightgaunt says, "Acknowledged." Bludd says, "As soon as possible, move your operations to our Colombia base." With a rare smile at the compliment of her job well done, Microchip offers a nod of thanks. "Just doing my part, and I suspect there will be a bonus in my next pay check regarding that?" She nods. "Luckily, this is a small lab, so it will not take me long to be able to gather my equipment and relocate to a more secure location. Understand, that this will slightly push back the timne table of modifying the BATs further until I can get set up in a new lab. However, I will work on that particular part of the plan as soon as I am able to." Major Bludd nods. "There will certainly be a bonus, and I understand the difficulty of moving during an assignment. Still, delegate as much of the moving tasks to someone else as you can, and as soon as possible make sure Over Kill can't use our BATs against us. MicroChip chuckles softly and nods. "The advatanges of being a commander. That is my plan, the only equipment I plan to take is my personal computers with senstive files. I can at least begin devising a plan while the materials themselves are being moved. Major Bludd nods. "Excellent." With a look at her personal BAT and a wave at her desk. "The computers you see before you are I will need to begin. The Techno Vipers should have the materials moved within a week. Hopefully I can have something in the works by then." Major Bludd nods again. "I'll have non-technical Vipers handle the rest of the materiel." Over Kill says, "HA! Success now I'm back to full operation! You're going to be so.. damn." Major Bludd frowns, and curses under his breath. Nightgaunt says, "Formally requesting HEAT-Vipers with EMP grenades be stationed around Over Kill's position." Major Bludd says, "Request granted. Joining you soon myself." MicroChip nods. "Excellent, I can have the materials ready for transport within 8 hours, and then all that will be needed will be the transport to the secure location." She tilts her head as she listens to her comlink. "And it sounds like we have other problems now as well. Perhaps I should pay a visit to Over Kill once I get to Colombia, for security purposes to make sure he cannot do more harm." Major Bludd nods. "That would be appreciated and recommended." Over Kill says, "I.. retract my statement and I'm returning to the table." MicroChip makes a note on her palm pilot. "Done, it will be my first stop once I get to Columbia. Perhaps I can examine under the guise of a medical exam to make sure his systems are functioning." Major Bludd says, "He's sure to be a bit more suspicious now, but security should have it so he can't do much about it." MicroChip nods in underatnading. "I will do what I can. Hopefully we can stop things before they get too far." Bludd says, "That would be appreciated." MicroChip looks down at her palm pilot and makes some entires. "I believe I have the perfect cover to get close to him as well." Major Bludd smiles. "I enjoy your resourcefulness, Staff Sergeant." MicroChip chuckles and allows herself a smile again. "Your compliments are most welcome Major Bludd, I do my part, and after all, the more resourcefulness we can show, the better our paychecks can be." Major Bludd's smile widens. "An NCO after my own black heart." MicroChip smiles and nods as she inputs more data into both of her computers and looks at her assistant who seems to nod a little bit itself. "After all, it does seem that we understand each other very well indeed. I imagine that is why you chose me to take command of the Techno Vipers, and to steal me away to your own division. Bludd says, "Indeed. Your career seemed to be languishing, and I thought you might do more good under my command. And now, look how you're flourishing." He smiles whickedly. "With Over Kill getting more and more out-of-control, it's good to have a BAT mechanic I can trust." MicroChip grins and nods. "I appreciate how you watch for talent like mine. You are correct, under Brainstorm, I was mainly relegated to support roles, mostly dealing with BAT repair. While that was kind of satisfying in its way, it was not really a job for someone of my caliber." Yes, MC is hot shit, and she knows it, heh. Bludd says, "Confidence and skill will get you far in my department." Major Bludd puts on some tea MicroChip laughs and nods. "I can see that, already from trooper to NCO in such a short time. After all I have plenty of both." She turns to her BAT and enters a command in her palm pilot. In response, the BAT moves away and comes back with a device. "Another device I have been tinkering with to upgrade the capabilities of our BATs, I plan to install it once Over Kill has been brought under control completely." Major Bludd looks back from his teapot, and lifts one corner of his mouth into a grin once again. MicroChip lets out a wicked chuckle. "Think of it as a BAT Mk 4.5. And I also have plans to upgrade the equipment of the Techno Vipers to make them more efficient in battle." Bludd says, "How much are these upgrades going to cost Cobra?" Vector Mk1's optics flicker and the thing returns to inactivity. Major Bludd listens as he goes through an eleborate tea-making ritual. MicroChip is busy working on her newest idea and does not notice at the moment that the Vector has momentarilly came to life. She brings up a schaematic and begins to study it with a satisfied nod. "Yes, I do believe this upgrade will be easier than expected." Major Bludd glances at the flicker, and frowns. He then turns his attention back to the Staff Sergeant. MicroChip looks up at Major Bludd and quirks an eyebrow as she notices the frown on is face. "WHat is it?" Bludd says, "I believe something came online briefly on Over Kill's craft, there." MicroChip frowns and looks over at the Vector. "Hmm, it seems even in repair bay, Over Kill is able to have eyes and ears then." she turns her attention back to Major Bludd. I wonder if any other Vectors came online at the same time." Major Bludd frowns. "How many of those things does he have?" MicroChip tilts her head as she ponders. "You know I am not exactly sure, but I can find out." With that, she moves to her laptop and brings up files regarding Over Kills vectors. "Hmm, it seems while he may not have an extremely large amount, he does have a good number scattered around the globe." Over Kill says, "Vector 3. Activate." Major Bludd says, "That's... discouraging." He sips his tea. MicroChip tilts her head as she listens to yet another transmission on her radio. "Hmm." Vector Mk1 answers the question. If a vector were to walk on its own, where would it go? Anywhere it chooses. The thing's optics come online, and it starts for the hangar door. Open or not, the thing looks like it's ready to bust through. Major Bludd erks, and sets down his tea to trigger his Vector kill switch MicroChip blinks and looks up at the Vector as it begins to move on its own, well not really on its own, but close enough, hee. She gets a oh no look on her face as she moves to stand up. "This does not look good." She attempts to disable it herself. Major Bludd steps away from the Vector, not getting in its way Vector Mk1 continues barelling for the door. The thing almost seems to have a mind of its own. It speaks through external speakers. "Let the game begin. I'll even let you mercenaries take your bet. Cat or mouse?" Major Bludd says, "Cat." MicroChip says, "Cat" Major Bludd has his glove peeled back, revealing what looks like an electronic interface strapped to his right wrist like a watch. Vector Mk1 chuckles. "We'll see. We'll see." With that the thing blasts its way out the door and takes to the sky. Major Bludd mutters at the further damage to the formerly-hidden base. MicroChip looks at the vector sized and shaped hole in the hangar doors. "Hmm, it seems it is good this base was going to be abandoned anyhow, as with all of this damage, it would not be a feasible location anyhow." Major Bludd nods. "Alas, indeed." He sighs, and drinks his tea.'' With the commotion stopped for the moment, Microchip returns to her work and continues studying the schematic of her idea for the new upgraded BAT. "Excellent, excellent." She says almost to herself. "I do believe this will work out." Bludd says, "Be sure to include a cost estimate for the upgrades." MicroChip nods, "Of course, though this is actally a project for another time as at the moment, we do not need Over Kill having stronger BAT's until he is under control. The last thing we need is for his army to be more powerful, at least at the moment." Major Bludd smiles, sipping his tea. MicroChip satisfied with her schematics for this particular project, she turns her data to more current projects. "I have also been working on upgrading the kill switches, and that is how I plan to outfit the BATs so that Over Kill cannot take control of them as easily as before. Major Bludd nods. "We may need to install updated kill switches in the Vectors as well, obviously." He glances meaningfully at the destroyed cargo door. MicroChip looks over at the Vector-shaped hole in the wall. "That would be a reasonable assumption. Luckily, it should not take that much to modify the BAT switches to work on the Vecotrs as well. It will take a little doing due to the advanced tech of the Vecotrs, but it can be done. And also I will install a new kill switch when I get the chance on Over Kill himself, that way we will not need to waste EMP pulses weapons the next time he begins to get out of control, like earlier." Major Bludd nods. "I'd better get Wild Weasel tracking down the rogue Vectors" MicroChip replies, "That sounds like a good idea. If anyone can track them down, he can."" Major Bludd agrees. "Will all those EMPs affect Over Kill's software systems, do you know?" MicroChip frowns at the mention of the EMPs. "Actually I think they might. You may have noticed how Over Kill has been acting erratic of late." Major Bludd sighs. "I'm a tad worried about that. He's an expensive project." MicroChip replies, "Perfectly understandable. It is why I want to work on a less damaging way of nullifying him if this occurs again. I believe that the more EMPs he is exposed to, the more erratic he will act. Paranoid if you will." Major Bludd nods slowly, listening as he sips his tea. MicroChip goes on to explain. "You see. I have been around robotics all of my life. And one thing I have learned, that the combination of circuits and logarithms can give a neural net much the same abilities and disadvantages of the human brain, each BAT even has its own personality, and when you add in the fact that Over Kill is part human..." Major Bludd raises his eyebrows under his eyepatch MicroChip says, "The combination of cybernetics combined with human neural systems can make for a rather nasty combination at times. I honestly believe that the more EMPs he is exposed to the more his software will degrade." Major Bludd nods gravely. MicroChip continues, "Now, he can be repaired once I am able to get close to him to alleviate the damage and bring him up to full functionality again. The trick will be allowing me to get close. That is why I want to make it seem like I am merely going to run a diagnostic on him." Major Bludd finishes up his tea. "I'd better get up there and make sure his Vectors don't do any damage to our Colombia base." MicroChip says, "It won't take me long to gather my two computers and I will be there shortly myself." Bludd says, "Well, if you wish, I'll wait, and we can travel up together." "That would be appreciated." With that, MicroChip links her palm pilot with the laptop and summons her BAT over. With the 3 of them linked together, she begins to consolidate all of her files for easy access. Major Bludd gathers his own materials into a large military duffel, including a carefully-packed teapot. After a few minutes of the computers working, Microchip packs her own things and comes back into the room, computers and BAT in tow. She motions to the BAT. "My assistant also has information in its files, and not to wory, this one is specially modified to not be on the same net as Over Kill's BAT's, completely loyal to me. Major Bludd nods crisply. "Excellent. Shall we depart?" MicroChip replies, "I am ready when you are." She looks around the base before she departs. "Tomorrow I'll send a contingent of Techno-Vipers commanding a few Vipers in order to move the rest of this equipment." Major Bludd nods. "Excellent. When we're completely out, it may be best to destroy what's left of the base to ensure no evidence of our activities can be gleaned by American or Brazilian forces." While talking, the Major arranges for transportation out of Brazil. He slips on his hat and trenchcoat, and carefully packs his helmet and personal armour. MicroChip puts on her civilian clothes, changing into a pair of black jeans and a black t shirt with small wire framed glasses. Major Bludd looks her over appraisingly. "Ready?" MicroChip catches the look and nods. "Yep, time to blopw this popsicle stand I guess." Bludd says, "Very well." He shoulders his military duffel, and heads out. Brazil - South America Biggest country in South America, Brazil is best known for the Amazon Rainforest, but the country also contains tropical grasslands, fertile plateaus, and dry areas of scrub. The farmlands of Brazil produce most of the world's coffee and soybeans and the country is a major exporter of orange juice and sugar. Cities like Rio De Janeiro and Sao Paulo contain most of the country's population. The country's chief language is Portuguese and despite Brazil's rich resources most of the country's people live in abject poverty. ;Contents: *Abandoned Warehouse *Priests of Primus *Citadel of Primus Major Bludd climbs into the non-descript ground transport that will take them to Cobra's hidden Brasilia airstrip. MicroChip follows suit after outfititng her BAT with a trenchcoat and fedora to cover its face Major Bludd looks over at the 'disguised' BAT and mutters to himself. MicroChip looks at Major Bludd after readying her assistant. "Ok, should be good to go now." Major Bludd nods and settles onto the transport, signalling the driver. MicroChip slides into a seat, the disguised BAT beside her as she just enjoys the chauferred ride to the airstrip. Once they're all set, the drive transports the three of them and their gear to the airstrip. As they pass Luminous's territory, Major Bludd looks over at the houses and land the BATs in Luminous's command have cleared out for her unknown purpose. MicroChip looks out the window and watches the scenery pass by, forwing a little bit as the vehcile travels through Luminous' territory. She looks over, "This is another issue we will have to deal with as well. We may need Over Kill's assitance for that however." Major Bludd says, "He hasn't been much help thus far." Bludd says, "If Brainstorm's alliance with the Decepticons goes anywhere, maybe we can exploit their assistance." MicroChip nods in agreement. "The Decepticons might make good cannon fodder so to speak, go in first, take the dameg, while we sweep up afterwards and take the glory and the spoils." Major Bludd nods. "Not to mention an alliance may give us access to their technology, which we can then use against them once they are weakened in their war with the Autobots." MicroChip smirks a little bit at that idea. "Hmm, a very good idea indeed. What delicious irony, using the Decepticons' own technology against them." She pauses, "And most profitable too." Bludd says, "Agreed. Your knowledge of advanced robotics will be of utmost importance in both cases." MicroChip says, "I will do my best to help out in any way I can." She chuckles, "The Decepticons are fools if they think we would ever share our world with them."" Major Bludd nods. "But their firepower against GI Joe could be of much help, and then once they cripple the Autobots and 'take over' we strike -- saving the world from the Evil Robots, and ensuring our rule over an appreciative public." MicroChip laughs a little. "The people would be so grateful for what we did, we could do anything and they would not care, just chalking it up as a reward for our heroism." Major Bludd smiles wickedly. "Exactly." MicroChip says, "People are so much easier to control when they think they are doing things of their own free "Truly you are an astute observer of human psychology," Bludd says without irony. MicroChip smiles at the compliment. "Chalk it up to working with the BATs. After all, it is part of advanced robotics, learning how the human mind works as well. It helps to program the BATs with human like reactions." Major Bludd raises an eyebrow again. "Hadn't thought of it that way before. Interesting. And here I thought most of you technical types didn't understand human interaction," he chuckles. MicroChip says, "Well, I guess we are full of surprises hmm?" Major Bludd says, "Apparently so." MicroChip says, "Most times, my genius was unappreciated." Bludd says, "Well, that's what Cobra is for -- to reward the unappreciated." MicroChip nods. "It is why I jumped at the chance when I was approached by a recruiter, after that nasty business at MIT." Major Bludd glances over with his one good eye, curious. "What happened at MIT?" MicroChip says, "Well let's just say it had to do with some other students sabotaging a project of mine. I got back at them so they learned not to mess with me, but in the process went overboard, property damge getting me kicked out." Major Bludd chuckles approvingly MicroChip says, "They were jealous of my genius as I was half the age of the typical student, a prodigy as it were." Major Bludd says, "Ah, classmate jealousy..." He smiles with a gleam in his eye. MicroChip tilts her head "You sound like you know of that kind of thing?" Major Bludd says, "Oh, yes. Had my own misadventures when I was a lad." MicroChip smirks. "Made them pay I bet too." Major Bludd's evil grin widens. "Oh, yes," he says with a satisfied nod. MicroChip lets out a soft chucle. "Thats always the best part." Major Bludd says, "Revenge usually served cold, but occasionally served rock-sodium-in-the-soap hot." MicroChip nods. "They say it is best served cold, but there is something to be said for how satisfying a quick revenge before they know what hit them happens." Bludd says, "Oh, yes." MicroChip chuckles as she remembers all too well herself. Major Bludd says, "I think I like you more and more by the minute!" MicroChip nods in agreement. "I think I can feel the same way. No wonder we seem to click so to speak. We are on the same page about things like this." She smirks. As Bludd put it to her, only in reverse, "A CO after my own heart." Major Bludd chuckles. The transport approaches the airfield, as Vipers move aside the camou tarps that prevent it from being seen from the air. MicroChip nods to herself as they finally reach their destination, She watches the Vipers work. Major Bludd hops out as the vehicle comes to a stop, and directs Cobra Troopers to load his gear in a stealth transport. MicroChip steps out of the transport following Major Bludd with her BAT in tow. She waits off to the side for the craft to be ready. The gear is loaded with quick, military precision. MicroChip nods with appreciation as she watches the troopers work. "They sure know their job." Major Bludd says, "They'd better. I don't tolerate sloppiness. We have to move before we're picked up or discovered." He quickly boards the transport as soon as it's ready. MicroChip hurries on the transport as well, and settles into her seat. The Cobra pilot fires up the prepped engines, and take-off commences in minutes. Soon they're flying darkly over the Brazilian rain forest. MicroChip looks out the window as thye fly over the dark jungle. "Hmm, it will be nice to get back to Colombia." Major Bludd nods. "Our main base is a bit nicer, tho I wouldn't mind getting out of South America entirely." They're all flown out of Brazil... Northern South America - South America The top half of the continent contains the countries of Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname, Ecuador, French Guiana, Columbia, Peru and Bolivia with the remaining bulk being taken up by the nation of Brazil. Physcial features of note: The Andes Mountains, famed in story, song and a line of popular chocolate candies, extend down the whole length of South America, running north to south along the Eastern half of the continent. Beginning in Columbia, the mountains parallel the Pacific ocean through Ecuador, Peru and Bolivia. Also, Brazil houses the Amazon River and the Amazon Rain Forest, home of countless species of animal, plant and insect life. MicroChip smirks and nods. "That is a good point, but for now, I think it best we remain in South Ameroca." Major Bludd nods resignedly. "As long as Destro's writing me a cheque, I'll go anywhere he asks." MicroChip nods and chuckles herslef. "Know the feeling." They enter Columbia... Colombia :Colombia (officially the Republic of Colombia) is a country located in the northwestern region of South America. Colombia is bordered to the east by Venezuela and Brazil; to the south by Ecuador and Peru; to the North by the Atlantic Ocean, through the Caribbean Sea; and to the west by Panama and the Pacific Ocean. Colombia is the only country in South America that borders both the Atlantic Ocean and the Pacific Ocean. :Colombia currently suffers from a low-intensity conflict involving rebel guerrilla groups, paramilitary militias, drug trafficking and corruption. The conflict originated around 1964-1966, when the FARC and the ELN were founded and began their guerrilla insurgency campaigns against successive Colombian government administrations. However, since the election of president Álvaro Uribe, the security situation has improved. Major Bludd is flown into the outskirts of Santa Morena Santa Morena :This long valley in the Andes Mountains, in the southern region of the Eastern Cordillera, was once host to a small farming community and the home of various drug cartels. However, it would appear that someone has recently moved in and leveled a very large portion of rainforest, sculpting the regin for their own purpose. Endless spans of rainforest have been torn away, leaving a very rocky region in its place, with steep slopes and scorched undergrowth. Many portions of this region have been flattened and leveled, providing an adequate region for a military base. :A thick wall has been constructed all around the main buildings, allowing sentries to walk between the stretches of razorwire, with the outter perimeters constantly patrolled by agile HISS tanks. Formations of troops march through the streets and paths of the base, both paved and unpaved. In the very center of these buildings, flying from a tall pole, is a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. On the northern end is a fully functioning airstrip, clearly designed to facilitate large aircraft as well as fighter jets. Along the eastern edge of the base runs the Magdalena river, with a complete dock constructed to facilitate seafaring vehicles. They go to Cobra Base - Airfield. Cobra Base - Airfield :The main boulevard of this Cobra facility runs up to the north, passing beside a large air traffic control tower and radar station. Numerous large hangar buildings have been constructed to provide shelter and concealment for the myriad of aircraft here, and a vast expanse of tarmac provides both airstrips and helipads. ;Contents: *Diamondback Su-37X #711 *Shadow Rattler 001 *Squint's Liquidator #756 *Nightraven #745 *Wild Weasel's Rattler *Aircraft Hangars Major Bludd is delivered to the Cobra Base Airfield. MicroChip hops out of the transport and 'de-stealths' her BAT Bludd says, "Alright, I'd better so check in with the Con. Can you check on Over Kill in the lab?" MicroChip nods. "On my way. Hopefully he should be in a rest cycle right now as the radio has been very quiet." Bludd says, "God, I hope so. I've had quite enough of his shit, to be honest." MicroChip nods in agreement. "Know what you mean." category:logs